dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Spider/Normal
50% 25% 25% |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 5 |sanitydrain = -25/min |spawnFrom = ( (0.1%x3) ) ( ) |spawnCode = "spider"}} Spiders are aggressive Monsters that live in Spider Dens. They can also be spawned from a Spider Queen. They are generally nocturnal; only coming out in daylight if their den is attacked, or if the webbing from their dens is stepped on. Spiders are generally found wandering alone, but will join together if one of them is attacked. When killed, all types of Spiders drop either one Monster Meat, a piece of Silk, or a Spider Gland. There is also a rare chance for them to drop Webber's Skull in Reign of Giants. All Spiders also take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, Spiders have a chance to spawn after picking Tumbleweeds. In the Shipwrecked DLC, spending Dubloons at the Slot Machine has a chance to spawn 3 Spiders. Behavior If any character other than Webber steps on the Sticky Webbing around a Spider Den, it will cause some Spiders (how many Spiders spawn and what type they are depends on the amount of spiders left and the level of their den) to come out while issuing a battle cry and investigate the spot of webbing. Attacking those Spiders while either party is on the webbing will cause the rest of the spiders inside the den to come out and attack. If the Player merely steps on a corner and runs far enough from the webbing, then the Spiders will go to that corner, then give another roar and retreat (however, during dusk and night they will remain outside until dawn), but if the Player stays on the Sticky Webbing and remains close enough, they will follow the Player until the Player or the Spiders die, or they will retreat when the Player travels too far. At dusk, Spiders leave their den and roam around. They will eat any Meats on the ground, including Monster Meat - even from previously killed Spiders. If left alone, they will return to their den at dawn. Spiders caught outside during the day (their den is destroyed or they are too far from it) will fall asleep. Going near the sleeping Spider for a few seconds will wake it up and cause it to attack, though it will go back to sleep if it's outrun. Spiders that get too close to a bright light source such as a Campfire will often be frightened and retreat; however, they can walk right up to fires and will do so if there is food for them. They will also chase the Player close to the light source if they are pursuing them. Spiders will not try to avoid Traps, and walk right into them if placed between them and their aggro target. Hunting Spiders found wandering at Night can easily be killed with melee weapons. When hit, Spiders will be stunlocked and unable to attack for a few moments, during which time they can be hit again. After the first Spider is hit, other nearby Spiders will come to defend it. If they are far enough apart, each Spider can be quickly killed before the others are in range. If the Player is being chased by multiple Spiders close together, he/she can kite them. This involves striking a Spider and then running out of range before other Spiders can attack. Over time, each Spider will be hit multiple times and killed. At Night, most Spiders will leave their Dens. Larger Dens, however, contain many Spiders (Tier 2 and 3 Dens spawn Spider Warriors), and only a few leave at a time. When one of these Spiders is killed, another Spider will emerge to take its place. Killing these Spiders as they leave will slowly empty the Den and allow it to be destroyed. Emptying a Den in this manner will also prevent the spawning of Spider Warriors, who will spawn if the Den is attacked before it is empty. Another way is to step on the webbing, which will cause some Spiders to emerge (just like during daytime), and then run away. The Spiders won't go back into the den if it's dusk or night. Doing so will not cause Warriors to spawn. If all Spiders are outside, the Player can easily destroy their Den because this will not aggro them. Wendy can use the Spiders' vulnerability to stunlock to her advantage with Abigail, as her attack is frequent and can hit more than 10 Spiders at once, allowing the Spiders to be killed swiftly and quickly with little to no damage to Abigail. It is best to attack the spiders at dusk or night so as to ensure a greater number of available targets for Abigail. When Spiders fight with Pigs, they can eat the spoils of the battle (Meats and Pig Skins) very fast, so when trying to gather resources the Player has to be fast to get what the Pigs drop if they die to the Spiders. Spiders can also be caught in small animal Traps. When placed on the ground, Traps can be baited with any meat, even that which was gathered from their fellow Spiders, to lure in a Spider. Alternatively, Spiders can be led into unbaited traps once they start chasing, as they will not try to dodge them. One way the Player can clear a Spider Den is to place several Traps, attack the Den to draw out all the Spiders within, and lead the Spiders (and Spider Warriors) into the traps. The Player can also place a Lureplant by the Spider Den and surround it with walls except for the plant, and the Spiders will sometimes go to it. The Lureplant will pick up and eat the loot dropped by the Spiders, though. Another way to farm Spiders requires the Player to go into caves to get some Bunny Puffs. The Player can use them to build Rabbit Hutches around a den (at least 4). During dusk and night the Bunnymen and the Spiders will fight each other, with the Bunnies usually winning. The Player then can gather all the materials at dawn. This is more advantageous than using Pigs since the Bunnymen will not eat the Monster Meat dropped by the Spiders. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Spiders when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Usage & Farming Although they are a dangerous foe early on and a constant nuisance during the late game, Spiders have many uses. Firstly, they are a renewable source of Spider Glands, which are an important ingredient in many useful healing items, and Monster Meat, which can be used as a filler ingredient in Crockpot recipes. They are also the only source of Silk in the game other than from shaving Webber's beard. All of these things make them a good candidate for farming, which can be done fairly easily. Simply planting one or two dens inside a space enclosed with walls will usually be sufficient to contain them, as they will not often attempt to break down the walls, and will usually not succeed in doing so before night falls if they do. Once an enclosure has been established, the Player has several methods of killing them. Building a spider enclosure around a Tentacle is also a good idea, as the Spiders will instantly aggro on it as soon as they emerge from their Den, will send wave after wave against it to little or no effect, and will not prioritize eating drops from slain Spiders over attacking the Tentacle. However, the Player should beware of the Tentacle when picking up the drops. The Player must take great care not to leave the Den unattended for too long, or it may eventually spawn a Spider Queen, a very dangerous foe who can potentially destroy an entire base. In addition, if playing as Webber, Spiders can become valuable allies, especially when Spider Warriors are present, as they will attack both monsters and wild animals due to their high aggression, even without being bribed. A usual tactic is to gather an angry mass of foes and then lead them back to the Spiders, allowing the two sides to destroy each other. The Player needs to be careful of being hit by either party, and should not forget to collect all the drops, or the Spiders will eat them. Building a base close to one or more Spider Dens (again, playing as Webber) also offers some insurance from Batilisk and Hound attacks. The Forge Spiders reappear in The Forge event in Don't Starve Together as allies specific to Webber. Webber's spiders only appear in groups of three and are greatly reduced in size. These "baby" spiders are immune to all forms of damage and do not draw aggro from enemies. They fall asleep if Webber is killed. Like Abigail, Spiders do not attack Petrified or Sleeping enemies unless Webber attacks them first. Additionally, each Spider appears to do the same amount of damage as in the base game. Tips * At Night, a Spider that gets close to a player's wall may attack it. The Spider will generally keep attacking the wall until either the arrival of dawn, it breaks through the wall, or the Spider is killed. * When a Spider Den is destroyed, but Spiders in it are left alive, or when Spiders are spawned by a Spider Queen, the Spiders will walk around during night and sleep outside during day. Spiders spawned by burying Webber's Skull will exhibit the same behavior. Trivia * Spiders have been in the game since its beginning. * Pigs used to eat dropped meats as fast as the Spiders, but now they have a delay. * All variations of spiders in the game have six legs instead of eight, unlike real spiders. * Webber can befriend spiders in a similar fashion that other characters befriend Pigs. As a result, spiders won't become hostile towards Webber, while pigs will. * Webber is a child who lives in the Spider that "long ago" attempted to eat him; one can find evidence of this by reading his in-game quotes. * Spiders are neutral towards all other Mobs except Pigs, such as Hounds, Batilisks and Frogs. Bugs * If a Spider Den is destroyed as night ends, any Spiders trying to enter it will be permanently despawned if they began their enter animation. This glitch is very rare because the nest has to take its last hit of damage just as the Spider tries to get in. Spiders killed this way will drop no loot. * Occasionally, a Spider (or group of Spiders) will perform the animation that occurs when someone steps around their Spider Den in a loop. The animation plays continuously until the spiders are attacked or bumped into by a player or another mob. Gallery ru:Паук fr:Araignée Category:Spiders Category:Cave Creatures Category:Sanity Loss Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Followers Category:Monsters Category:Surface Creatures Category:Nocturnals Category:Articles using improper tone